La Pocion
by Selina28
Summary: Cap. 4-Hermoine Malfoy?-Una pocion...y un poco de humor, drama, amor, amistad, enojo, celos y...Draco....y Hermoine....lean para saber que es lo que puede hacer una pocion mal conjurada....HrDr Dejen sus reviews,POR FAVOR!
1. La pocion

Notas: He leido algunos fan fiction en ingles y siempre tuve muchas ganas de escribir, pero mi ingles deja que desear.No he leido Harry Potter y lo que se de los libros proviene de todos los fan fiction que he leido, por lo que si hay personajes o detalles que no concuerden con los libros, sepan disculparme.Bueno, no hace falta decir que necesito como todo autor de sus reviews, por malo o bueno.....diciendome si debo seguirlo o mejor me dedique a otra cosa...^___^  
  
Summary: Esta historia es un romance entre Dr/Hr. Un poco AU, pero espero que divertida~!!  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste el primer cap.  
  
**Como no tengo la letra enie en mi teclado, todas las palabras que tengan esta letra van a ir con i latina**  
  
**Tampoco tengo tildes,por lo que tampoco van a estar tildadas las palabras correspondientes**  
  
**Disculpen todo lo anterior y si encuentran errores de ortografia y gramatica~!!Gracias~!!!**   
  
'...' : es para lo que piensan los personajes.  
  
"..." : es par lo que dicen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La pocion  
  
Hermoine maldijo por lo bajo mientras con movimientos perfectos cortaba en pedazos unos de los ingredientes que Snape les habia indicado para hacer la pocion. Miro de reojo la causa de su enojo y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no proferir algun insulto, cuando sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con unos plateados, increiblemente hermosos, pero a la vez despectivos. Volvio su mirada a la terea y maldijo otra vez a Snape. Por que habiendo tantos Slytherins, Snape tenia que acomodarla con Draco Malfoy como pareja de trabajo? Y la respuesta era tan obvia que hasta Neville podia adivinarla:para hacerla sufrir!!Y si que lo estaba logrando!!  
  
Giro hacia la caldera y volco adentro lo que habia cortado, revolvio la pocion que habia empezado a tomar un color violaceo. Miro de nuevo a Malfoy, quien sentado a su lado, jugaba con una raiz de alguna planta que Hermoine no pudo distinguir. Parecia ocioso, como si no estuviera en clases de pociones, sino sentado en su amplia cocina de su enorme mansion,imspeccionando como los duendes-esclavos trabajaban preparando la comida.Y por supuesto que ella era en particular la duende en estos momentos. Y lo que la hacia sentir peor era su mirada clavada en ella, como insitandola a hacer algo al respecto. No hubo insultos en lo que va la clase, pero Hermoine sabia por experincia que a veces no hacian falta las palabras, no cuando con ya la estaba exasperando y poniemdole los pelos de punta tan solo esa mirada.   
  
Tomo con rudeza otro de los ingredientes y se calmo lo suficiente para empezar a cortar. Malfoy podia no mover un dedo para ayudar, pero ella, Hermoine Granger, iba a terminar de hacer la pocion, y, bien. Y, era mejor que Malfoy no metiera manos en el asunto, pues aunque no podia negar que cada vez que hacian pociones juntos lograban con mucho exito terminar siempre perfectamente la tarea, era tambien realmente exasperante para Hermoine tener que escuchar a Malfoy darle ordenes e insultarla. Bueno, al menos esta vez Malfoy no habia movido un solo musculo para hacer nada, y eso incluyendo a los musculos de su irritante lengua y boca. Era una bendicion para los oidos torturados de la muchacha.  
  
Revolvio otra vez la caldera mientras vertia otro ingrediente. Miro la larga lista que Snape les habia indicado, y exalo un suspiro de cansancio, no habia llegado ni a la mitad de ellos. No quiso girarse para mirar a Malfoy, pues sabia que no podria retener los gritos que saldrian de su boca con tan solo verlo sentado alli como si la pocion fuera todo trabajo de ella; y, no era bueno para nada discutir con Malfoy, menos en las clases de Snape.No le daria el gusto hoy,ni a Snape ni a Malfoy de salirse con la suya, enojandola y quitandole puntos a su casa.   
  
Alzo la vista hacia Harry, quien con los movimientos mas desapercibidos que podia trataba desesperadamente de safarse de las manos demasiados escurridizas de Pansy Parkinson. El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas la miro y sonrio debilmente. No habia dudas de que Snape sabia como hacer sufrir a los Gryffindors, penso Hermoine devolviendole una sonrisa igualmente debil a su amigo del alma. Tomando el ingrediente suguiente en la lista, la joven estudiante de 7mo anio de Howgarts volvio a concentrarse en la tarea que tenia en manos.  
  
Draco Malfoy no habia sacado, ni por un segundo, la vista de encima de Hermoine Granger.Sabia que estaba molesta, se notaba en sus movimientos,y eso era precisamente lo que queria. No le molestaba particularmente trabajar con Granger, pues siempre encontraba la manera de frustrarla o insultos que la pondrian colorada de furia, y eso si que era particularmente divertido para el. Esto era una diversion que solamente las clases de Snape proporcionaban, pues rara veces en las otras materias eran pareja, y aunque habian estado compartiendo dos meses una misma sala por haber sido elegidos Head Boy y Head Girl,Draco debia admitir que Granger si sabia como eludirlo. Cuando el se levantaba por las manianas ella ya no estaba en su cuarto ni en la sala, y por la noche ella siempre llegaba antes que el y metida en su cuarto no salia hasta la maniana siguiente. Y en esos escasos y fugaces momentos que se cruzaban, Hermoine Granger hacia oidos sordos a sus insultos, y poniendo una cara inexpresiva se retiraba del 'campo de batalla', sin siquiera darle tiempo a Draco de pensar en el proximo insulto.Esta situacion lo exasperaba sobre manera! Ooohh...pero Severus Snape si sabia como complacer a un Slytherin exasperado....por lo que habia terminado como pareja de trabajo de Granger en casi todas la clases de Snape, desde que comenzaron el anio escolar. Y en casi todas esas clases habia tenido suficiente tiempo para sacar a Granger de sus casillas y hacerla gritar de enojo, proliferar maldiciones, lanzar amenazas; tiempo para divertirse un poco el, y por supuesto tambien placer para Snape de quitarle puntos a los Gryffindor.   
  
Y ahora, sentado alli,la miraba, esperando que ella explotara de enojo en cualquier momento, pero al parecer la chica habia aprendido de sus fracasos y estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo mordiendose la lengua. Pero Draco sabia mas, habia aprendido de chico a ser un muy buen observador, y lo que veia era a Granger al borde de la linea.Aahh, si, solo necesitaba un empujoncito mas. Y el empujon fue en el mas preciso de los momentos.  
  
"Maldicion, MALFOY, mira lo que me haz hecho." Hermoine giro en redondo para gritarle en la cara al chico.   
  
La muchacha tenia su toga toda manchada de un polvo blanco, un ingrediente que estaba a punto de tirar dentro de la caldera, que obviamente termino tirado en el lugar equivocado.  
  
"Oh, hay que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez, no, Garnger?" Draco alzo sus platinadas cejas en un gesto inocente, mientras su boca su curvaba en una sonrisa no muy inocente.  
  
"Ooohhh!!"Lanzando una exclamacion de frustracion, Hermoine escrutinio a Draco Malfoy, pensando en algun insulto...o tal vez maldicion....pero Malfoy fue mas rapido.  
  
"Oh, pero dejame ayudarte." La sonrisa de Draco se profundizo, mientras decia esto, alzo sus manos en un gesto de ayudarla a limpiarse el polvo.  
  
Hermoine actuo por puro impulso,y por segundos antes de que las manos de su peor enemigo le llegara a tocar la toga, le pego un fuerte golpe a la mano derecha del joven, la cual ante la sorpresa solto lo habia estado aferrando. Sonrio triunfadora creyendo que habia arruinado el plan de Malfoy fuese lo que fuese lo que habia tenido en la mano, y lo que estaba apunto de tirarle a ella, pero se dio cuenta que el objeto no era nada mas que la raiz con la que Malfoy habia estado jugueteando durante la clase. Y para colmo de males, la raiz no habia ido a parar al mejor de los lugares, sino justamente dentro de la caldera.  
  
"Que esta sucediendo?" La voz cortante de Snape se alzo exigiendo una respuesta.  
  
La clase se silencio, todos ya acostumbrados a las peleas entre Hermoine Granger y Draco Malfoy,giraron para observarlos, algunos expectantes, otros divertidos, otros preocupados.  
  
Hermoine dirigio una mirada asesina a Malfoy, pero se mantuvo callada. Sabia que discutir con Snape o explicarle no serviria de nada.Draco sonrio, y encogiendo sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado, penso la respuesta.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, su caldera, a quien nadie habia prestado antencion, empezo a bullir, despidiendo un humo espeso. Y una milesima de segundo despues, exploto.  
  
"Que diablos!"Exclamo Draco,levantando los brazos para cubrirse.  
  
Hermoine no tenia tan buenos reflejos, y no pudo siquiera pronunciar un grito, pero si llego a cerrar los ojos, los cuales no deseo volver a abrir. Lo que le faltaba,penso,para alegrar aun mas su dia!!!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.: estoy perdida un poco con el vocabulario espaniol, por ej:Head Boy, Head Girl,death eaters, el uniforme que usan, yo use la palabra toga, pero no se si es correcta. Y creo que durante el trascurso de la historia van a aparecer otras, si alguien puede ser mi traductora por momentos, se lo agradezco mucho. Porque sino no me queda otra que usar las palabras del ingles.Gracias!!!!  
  
Aahh!!Y no se olviden dealgo vital.... read & review~!!!!! 


	2. Draco y Hermoine?

Nota: Algo vital?? Por supuesto!!!!Reviews!!!!!Por favor!!!!!???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Draco y Hermoine??  
  
Draco Malfoy bajo sus brazos que protegian su rostro, asomo la vista y sus labios se contornearon en una muesca de asco al ver su toga manchada con un espeso y fangoso liquido color grisaseo. Miro a Hermoine, a quien le habia ido mucho peor, y esta se limpiaba la cara del mismo liquido, pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.  
  
La clase exploto en carcajadas, pues si ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas entre estos dos, no lo estaban ante el evidente y gracioso desastre que hicieron. Y si que era raro ver a Draco Malfoy y Hermoine Granger performar un acto digno del mismisimo Neville,o, a veces, de Ron.  
  
"Por Merlin!"La exclamacion de Snape se alzo entre la risa, enfadada.  
  
Hermoine se puso toda colorada, y deseaba con todo corazon,que las palabras 'tragame tierra' fueran verdaderamente magicas.Draco se compuso como pudo, levanto el menton en un gesto altivo y su mirada barrio amenazadoramente la clase, como desafiando a sus companieros a atreverse a reir mas. Claro que no sirvio de nada.  
  
"Oh, esto si que no me lo esperaba de uds."Snape recorrio con unos pasos la distancia que lo separaba del par.Su cara tenia una mueca de disgusto, sus cejas negras estaban enarcadas y su barbilla altivamente alzada, dandole a sus ojos la tan sabida mirada despectiva que tenia.  
  
'Ooohhh!!No!!' Gemio desesperada Hermoine para sus adentros, sabia lo que estaba por venir.  
  
" Pero si se bien de quien es la culpa." Snape escupio las palabras con cierto tono escalofriante, cosa que puso aun peor a Hermoine. Esta fruncio el cenio, esperando lo que tanta veces habia oido luego de unas de sus famosas peleas contra Malfoy, pero lo que salio de la boca de su profesor ciertamente la dejo atonita." DRACO MALFOY, ud. si que sabe como arreglarselas para arruinar mis clases, verdad?"  
  
"Yo...pero...no,no...esto no..." Si Hermoine estaba sorprendida, entonces, Draco estaba mas que perplejo. Su boca se abria y cerraba como un pez respirando en el agua, pero las palabras no salian de ella. Hubiera sido anecdotica la cara de Draco para Hermoine, si no fuera que ella tampoco podia recuperarse de la sorpresa.  
  
"70 puntos menos para los Slytherins,y, detencion para ud.,senior Malfoy."La voz fria de Severus Snape corto otra vez el aire."Vuelvan a sus tareas."Grito al resto de su clase."Y uds. dos limpien el desastre que hicieron."  
  
"Esto no puede estar sucediendo." Draco meneo la cabeza. Snape.... Snape quitandole tantos puntos a Slytherin, y dandole detencion a el, Draco Malfoy!!  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, que es lo que no puede estar sucediendo?" Hermoine sonreia de oreja a oreja a traves de su rosto desparejadamente limpiado. "Oohh, si, detencion por Snape?" No pudo reprimir una nota de risa. " Era, por Merlin, ya tiempo de que Snape fuera de una vez justo conmigo!"  
  
"Callate, Granger!!" Apretando los dientes en una mueca de enfado, Draco dirigio una mirada asesina a Hermoine.  
  
"O que?" Hermoine enarco una de sus pobladas cejas marrones, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una semisonrisa desafiante. Su expresion digna de un slytherin, o, mas aun, digna de compararse con el del mismisimo Draco Malfoy.Esto si que la divertia.Era un triunfo que rara vez tenia oportunidad de saborear, pues Hermoine podia ser una sabe-lo-todo, y tener las mejores notas en casi todas las materias, pero debia admitir que en el juego de las peleas, los insultos y el salirse con las suyas, Draco Malfoy le ganaba de antemano.  
  
"O no querras saber que!" Profirio Draco entre dientes. Presintio que algo estaba mal, muy mal.Y, siii, que Snape le estuviera haciendo esto esta muy mal.Snape!!  
  
"Oohh, pero si quiero saber." Sonrio la muchacha disimuladamente, mientras tomaba un trapo y empezaba a poner manos a la obra con la limpieza.  
  
Draco la miro con sus plateados y hermosos ojos, que si hubieran estado en la cara de otra persona, Hermoine hubiera admitido que eran de un color realmente maravilloso. Pero, no, pertenecian a su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, quien a traves de ellos le mandaba una mirada asesina.  
  
  
  
'Piensa, piensa, piensa, Draco!!' Draco se exigio a si mismo una respuesta o mas bien un insulto que haria que Granger se mordiera la lengua. Pero la suerte no parecia estar de su lado el dia de hoy, pues, su mente generalmente agil para este tipo de cosas le respondio en blanco.  
  
"Oh, sin palabras, Malfoy?" Draco podia ser el maestro en le arte de las peleas, pero Hermoine tambien habia sido una muy buena aprendiz en los seis anios que Draco Malfoy la habia acosado. Y sabia cuando los vientos soplaban a su favor,como tambien sabia donde escarvar.  
  
"CALLATE, GRANGER!!" Draco refunfunio, y tratando de no prestarle atencion a Granger empezo a limpiar.  
  
"Estamos siendo repetitivo,no, Malfoy?" Hermoine saboreaba la victoria con placer. Sonrio, sabia que Malfoy estaba a un paso de la 'delgada linea', solo faltaba un empujonsito. Y el empujon fue en el mas preciso de los momentos.  
  
"Maldicion, Granger, mira la que me haz hecho!!" Rugio el muchacho ahora sin poder contenerse. Su toga ya manchada, estaba aun mas manchada con otro liquido que no tenia intencion de ir a parar donde habia terminado.   
  
"Oh, hay que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez, no, Malfoy?" Hermoine alzo sus cejas en un gesto inocente, mientras su boca su curvaba en una sonrisa no muy inocente. Le sonaban las palabras?Pues diente por diente!!!  
  
Reprimiendo un bufido, Draco se limito a limpiarse como podia la ya muy sucia toga. La chica si que aprendia con rapidez!!   
  
"Oh, pero dejame ayudarte." La sonrisa de Hermoine se profundizo, mientras decia esto, alzo sus manos en un gesto de ayudarlo a limpiarse.  
  
'Esto es el colmo!'Penso Draco, su propio truco y sus propias palabras en los labios del enemigo. Esquivando las manos de Granger, que para su alivio, solo habian hecho el gesto, y no verdaderamente lo que su duenia habia dicho, Draco volvio su atencion a su tarea. Ya pensaria en algo, se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Hermoine sonrio otra vez victoriosa. Si antes no entendia que era lo que Draco veia en insultarla y gastarle horribles bromas, ahora si que lo entendia. Pues, esto era todo un verdadero placer!! Pero decidio dejar las cosas ahi, porque por mas que le gustara hacer sufrir a Malfoy, esto era demasiado Slytherin, y ella tan solo no lollevaba en la sangre.  
  
Trabajaron por unos preciados momentos en absoluto silencio, que Snape debio de agradecer mil veces a Merlin, por la vigilante mirada que les dirigia, y por el fugaz alivio que pasaba por sus ojos, al ver que todo estaba en aparente calma.  
  
"Ppss...ppss..." Ambos jovenes que habian decidido mantener silencio levantaron la cabeza ante el casi inaudible sonido que emitia hacia ellos uno de sus companieros. Se encontraron con la esmeralda mirada de Harry Potter."Esta todo bien?"Movio los labios lentamente sin pronunciar sonido, para que pudiesen leer lo que preguntaba, y luego sonrio enarcando las cejas.   
  
Draco se lo quedo mirando inexpresivo. Era obvio que le hablaba a Granger.Hermoine asintio con la cabeza, mientras le devolvia la sonrisa, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Harry arrugo el cenio frente a la amistosa sonrisa de Hermoine y le mando una mirada inquisidora a Draco, antes de volverles la espelda con una expresion extrania, y seguir con su pocion.  
  
'Bueno, que fue eso...esa mirada?'Penso Draco mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Hermoine, quien al parecer estaba tan confundida como el.'Algo esta muy mal.' El presentimiento que habia tenido hace un rato antes volvio a surgir en su mente.   
  
'Algo esta muy mal.' penso la muchacha.'Pero que??'Recorrio la vista por el salon, buscando detalles, indicativos de que habia algo raro, y no pudo ver nada fuera de lo comun.Decidio que se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginacion, y con un encogimiento de hombros siguio con la limpieza.  
  
Pronto sono la campana, indicando la finalizacion de la clase.Snape, quien habia estado corroborando las pociones, dejo ir a los que habian hecho buen trabajo, pero retuvo a los que no les habia ido muy bien.Incluyendo obviamente a Draco y Hermoine, a quienes le faltaba rato para terminar con la tarea asignada.  
  
Harry recogio sus libros safando de la agoviante de Pansy Parkinson, se acerco al par que fregaba el desastre que habian provocado."Hey,no te has olvidado que hoy a las 6 ,tenemos practica de Quidditch, verdad?"   
  
'Quidditch ??'Hermoine enarco las cejas con sorpresa. 'Por que le decia esto Harry?'Ella nunca iba a ver las practicas de Quidditch,no le interesaban, y Harry lo sabia como para no gastarse en preguntarle.   
  
Antes que la muchacha pudiera decir algo,Harry volvio a hablar, mientras que ya se encaminaba hacia la salida del aula.  
  
"No llegues tarde!"Con un pie fuera del aula,Harry giro en redondo,y con aire de reprimienda agrego."Al fin y al cabo eres el capitan del equipo, y no se puede decir que hayas estado dando un muy buen ejemplo con respecto a la puntualidad...."  
  
  
  
Hermoine oia sin escuchar a su amigo. Que es lo que estaba diciendo? A quien le estaba hablando? Capitan??Pero si Harry era el capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffidor!!  
  
".....hazlo en nombre de Slytherin!!DRACO,no llegues tarde otra vez!!!"Y diciendo esto ultimo, Harry Potter salio del aula sin prestar atencion a las caras atonitas de Draco Malfoy y Hermoine Granger.  
  
"OOHH!!!POR MERLIN!!"Exclamo Hermoine.Ahora si sabia que era la que estaba mal!Habia visto el escudo bordado en la toga de Harry, y no era precisamente el de Gryffidor...y lo que habia dicho.....habia llamado a Malfoy por su nombre?Habia dicho algo de Slytherin?  
  
Si Hermoine Granger estaba sorpendida, mas lo estaba Draco. Oir su nombre en los labios del enemigo habia sido....bueno, no sabia que habia sido!!!Y luego el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho de Potter....entonces, todo el tiempo le habia estado hablando a el??  
  
"Por fin!!Logramos la pocion!!" La voz vigorosa de Ronald Weasley saco del estupor a los dos jovenes, pero casi tiro a Draco al piso, cuando pasando como un tornado para salir del aula, le dio una palmada en la espalda al muchacho de cabellos platinos."Hey, nos vemos en Quidditch, Draco!"  
  
Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso!!Hermoine salio disparada del aula. Debia...debia...no sabia que debia....para algo debia hacer...!!!No se dio cuenta, con la conmocionada que Draco la seguia, y ninguno de los dos presto atencion a los gritos de un tal profesor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
N.A.~Bueno, este es el segundo cap. Espero que les haya divertido.Espero que haya hecho un buen retrato de los personajes...cuentenme en los reviews!!Gracias!! 


	3. Mentiroso, mentiroso

Gracias por los reviews~!!Es algo inprescindible para seguir escribiendo el fic!^__^  
  
Nota:Aahh!!Que mas!!Review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Mentiroso,mentiroso  
  
Hermoine salio corriendo del aula, choco contra la espalda de Ron, quien casi se desequilibraba y caia al suelo; pero las temblorosas manos de Hermoine lo cazaron del cuello de su toga, y con una fuerza que no sabia que poseia, la muchacha estampo al joven pelirrojo contra la pared. Gritos de sorpresa inundaron el pasillo y los alumnos detuvieron todo movimiento para observar la escena, algunos divertidos, otros indignados. Pero Hermoine Granger no presto atencion, su mente enfrascada en sus pensamientos.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" La voz de la muchacha tenia un tono que hubiera hecho respingar a la mismisima seniora Weasly."Que haz dicho?!" Sus ambarinos ojos en una mirada amenazadora sobre los ojos celestes de Ron.  
  
"Que que??" Ron la miraba horrorizado, y aunque le ganara en talla y altura a Hermoine, no supo como reaccionar ante esto.Estaba poniendose colorado, de un rojo casi comparable como su cabello, no se sabia si del enojo, o de la embarasoza situacion. Ronald Weasley acorralado por Hermoine Granger!!!!Eso si que seria noticia de pasillos por unos cuantos dias!!!  
  
"Que que??" Grito Hermoine histerica, mientras sus manos aumentaban incoscientemente la fuerza, sus nudillos enpalideciendo." Que le acabas de hablar a Malfoy!!!Lo acabas de llamar por su nombre!!"  
  
"Que que??!!"Ron la miro confundido y a la vez enfadado." Por supuesto que le hable a Draco!!!No le iba a estar hablando a una Gryffindor como tu, Granger!!" Espeto el chico mientras arrancaba con cierta dificultad los dedos de Hermoine de su cuello.  
  
Hermoine respingo ante la agresividad de su amigo. Lo miraba como si estuviese viendo a un moustro salido del Bosque Prohibido, sorprendida y perturbada. 'Gryffidor como yo??!!' Pero si Ron tambien era un Gryffinndor!!!Sus manos asaltaron de nuevo al joven, tomando su toga por la pechera, extendio los pliegues de la tela, y miro.  
  
' OOOHHH!!!!NO!!!Esto no puede ser verdad!!! 'Penso Hermoine mientras lanzaba un gemido agonizante. El escudo verde y plateado de los Slytherins brillando entre sus dedos.Se volvio hacia Draco, mostrandole el escudo. Este la miro asombrado, pero si habia mas que sorpresa no lo estaba demostrando, pues solamente sus cejas plateadas se alzaron en un gesto.  
  
"Esta loca!!!" Antes de que Hermoine pudiera decir algo mas, Ron se zafo rudamente de sus manos y grunio, mientras la miraba con el cenio fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. "Se ha vuelto loca??!!" Lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a Draco, pero lo unico que obtuvo fue una cara en blanco, y una mirada perdida.  
  
"Que es esto!!" La voz de Snape espanto a todos, y los alumnos que se habian detenido a ver la entretenida escena, apuraron sus pasos para alejarse." Seniorita Granger, creo que.....Senio....Granger!!Granger!!A donde va??!! Malfoy...Malfoy!!!" Los gritos de Snape resonaron en el hall, su rostro indignado mientras miraba las siluetas cada vez mas lejanas de su dos desobedientes alumnos.   
  
  
  
Hermoine corrio sin direccion....o tal vez,no tan asi, pues termino parada fuera de la 'oficina' de Albus Dumbledore. Miro la estatua que protegia la entrada, y trato de abrirla, pero ninguna contrasenia funciono. Draco no tardo de llegar, pero se limito a mirar como Hermoine trataba en vano de abrir la estatua.  
  
"Esto es culpa tuya!!!"Frustrada, Hermoine rugio como una leana, fuera de si. " Esto es toda culpa tuya, maldito Malfoy!!"  
  
" Mi culpa??!!" Draco respingo ante la rudaza de la joven, pero era un Malfoy y no se iba dejar pisotear." MI CULPA!!??"  
  
"SI!!SI!!" Espeto la muchacha." Tu, maldito Malfoy, y tu maldita pocion!!!"  
  
"Era tu pocion, Granger!!" La chica tenia razon, pero Draco no iba a admitirlo." Tu hiciste todo el trabajo!!" Le recordo.  
  
"Oh,no,Malfoy,no me vas a echar la culpa y lavarte las manos." Se defendio Hermoine enfurecida." Porque MI pocion iba MUY BIEN, hasta que TU decidiste METER TUS MALDITAS MANOS EN ELLA!!!!"  
  
" Oh, claro, echale la culpa a Malfoy!! " Dijo Draco utilizando un tono de voz ridicula, como imitandola a Hermoine." Porque la perfecta e inteligente seniorita Hermoine Granger....SABE-LO-TODO y SANGRE SUCIA, nunca puede hacer nada mal!!!" Hubiera admitido en otras circunstancias que tenia parte de la culpa, solamente PARTE, pero no a Granger.  
  
"OOOHHH!!Cretino Slytherin!!!" Hermoine no pudo detener su proxima accion, ni que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido.  
  
~PAFF!~La cachetada resono en el silencioso hall.  
  
La cabeza de Draco giro hacia un costado por la fuerza del golpe, en su cachete palido la silueta de una mano iba tomando forma a medida que la sangre enrojecia la piel.En un acto reflejo se llevo la mano a la cara, apoyandola delicadamente sobre la zona atacada, sintiendo el calor de la inflamacion.COMO SE ATREVIA!!!   
  
El rostro de Draco que hasta el momento habia mostrado enojo y desden, se oscurecio de furia, sus ojos plateados tomaron un tormentoso color grisaceo, y sus labios se unieron en una linea fina. Su elbelto y bien formado cuerpo se tenso, pero su pecho se ensanchaba y retraia en respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas, como si estuviera conteniendo un huracan dentro de el.COMO SE ATREVIA!!!  
  
Hermoine lo miro bravamente a traves de su propio enojo, pero el valor no le duro mucho. Retrocedio un paso y su cuerpo se encogio ligeramente, el corazon le empezo a palpitar con mas fuerza, y su mano instintivamente volo a su bolsillo y apreto su bara magica.   
  
De repente un ruido sobresalto a ambos, y para su sorpresa la estatua de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrio, revelando la esbelta figura de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
  
  
La mujer observo ceniuda a la pareja, y se extranio de verlos juntos. Ella misma habia sido testigo de las famosas peleas entre estos dos jovenes. Dando un paso hacia afuera, permitio que la estatua se cerrara por completo. Los miro con reprobacion, estaban mas que sucios, con las togas manchadas, y la cara y el pelo.  
  
  
  
"Creo que deberian ir a asearse. No se ven muy presentables, que digamos, y darian un muy mal ejemplo como Head Girl y Head Boy."Aconsejo frunciendo aun mas las cejas, pero sin poder reprimir un tono de reprimienda que se escabullo en su voz.  
  
"Necesito hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore!" Hermoine no le presto atencion a las palabras de McGonagall, y exigio con voz urgente.  
  
La profesora arrugo la frente mientras observaba a Hermoine, como si estuviera decidiendo hacer o no caso al pedido de la muchacha."Es muy importante?"Pregunto por fin.  
  
"Por supuesto!!" No habia sido intencion de Hermoine gritar la respuesta, pero no pudo contenerse.Esta situacion estaba frustrandola,confundiendola.  
  
McGonagall parecio sorprenderse ante el enfasis en el tono de la joven, pero se noto rapidamente que no le habia gustado nada su ruda actitud, pues su delgada boca se cerro en una linea firme y sin decir palabra la volvio a escudriniar.Fue solo unos segundos, pero a Hermoine le parecieron siglos. Queria mucho a la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, en estos instantes solo queria acogotarla por hacerla esperar. Observo como la mujer se volvia hacia Malfoy, quien se habia mantenido silencioso,un tanto pensativo.La expresion de McGonagall se suaviso al mirar al muchacho,y para colmo de males le hizo a misma pregunta."Es muy importante, senior Malfoy?"  
  
"Eh?" Draco alzo la vista al oir su nombre, pero no contesto enseguida.Dirigio una larga mirada a Granger y el rostro que habia expresado furia rapidamente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa malevola y vengativa.  
  
"No... Malfoy..."Hermoine habia captado la mirada de Malfoy, y sies anios de enemistad no fueron en vano, cuando entendio claramente lo que significaba esa sonrisa escalofriante."No."Murmuro la joven con el corazon en la boca.  
  
"No, profesora McGonagall, en realidad no."La voz de Draco denotaba pura sinceridad.  
  
"MALFOY!!!COMO...COMO..PUEDES...."Hermoine bullo de furia. Aahh!!!No podia creer esto!!El cretino de Malfoy realmente se atrevio a mentir en esto!!!No era que esperase algo mejor de el, pero....esto si era demasiado importante!!  
  
Draco simplemente la miro, y expuso el mas inocente de sus sonrisas.Hermoine callo,poniendo las esperanzas en la profesora Mcgonagall.Despues de todo, la profesora McGonagall no iba a dejarse enganiar por un Slytherin, menos que menos por un Malfoy, penso esperanzada la muchacha.O,si??   
  
"Entonces, seria mejor que se retiren a sus cuartos a asearse." McGonagall sonrio complacida por la respuesta de Draco.  
  
"Pero...pero.."Hermoine Granger no podia creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos."Pero necesito ver al Profesor Dumbledore!!"Dijo con firmeza. Y realmente lo necesitaba!!Toda esta situacion la estaba exasperando, no entendia nada, todos se comportaban de manera extrania...necesitaba respuestas!!!Respuestas y ayuda!!  
  
La profesora McGonagall al ver la firmeza de la muchacha parecio indecisa por instantes, pero un enfurecido Snape aparecio en accion para poner aun peor las cosas.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy!!Granger!!"El palido profesor morocho los escrutinio con su mas venenosa mirada. "Profesora McGonagall." Saludo a su colega."Con su permiso, pero tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con estos dos alumnos."  
  
"Por supuesto, profesor Snape."Sonrio con educacion la mujer." Me retiro."  
  
Hermoine no podia darse por vencida, pero no llego a abrir la boca para hacer otra vez la misma peticion,y la cortante voz de Snape no se lo permitio.  
  
"Es suficiente!"Alzo la voz Snape, impaciente y harto de tanta insolencia."Uds. dos terminen de limpiar el desastre que hicieron, y ambos van a tener detencion!"Dio la orden con cruel lentitud, para que quedara bien claro.  
  
Draco miro de reojo a Hermoine, y silencioso hizo como fue ordenado. Hermoine suspiro derrotada, y lo siguio con pasos cansinos.Esto debia de ser alguna pesadilla!!Se repetia la muchacha, pero sabia mas que creerse su propia mentira.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
N.A.:Bueno, otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado!!!Aahh!!Me encantan las rinias entre Draco y Hermoine!!Creo que es eso lo que hace tan especial a esta pareja!!!  
  
Por favor, R&R~!!!! 


	4. Hermoine Malfoy?

Gracias por los reviews, aunque quisiera que fueran muchisimos mas!!Es mucho pedir??....NO!!!Asi que denme un poco mas de animo!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Hermoine Malfoy??!!  
  
Hermoine Granger golpeo el retrato totalmente frustrada, obteniendo unas no muy 'lindas' replicaciones de los dos jovenes retratados que cuidaban la entrada a 'sus habitaciones.' No habian tenido problemas para encontrar la ubicacion de sus cuartos, porque gracias a Merlin estaban donde 'debian',pero no se podia decir que la suerte estuviera de su parte a la hora de decir la contrasenia.Habian estado probando con ya no sabia cuantas palabras, pero ninguna habia dado en la tecla. Hermoine cerro fuertemente sus ojos, mientras trataba de calmarse, y reprimir el terrible impulso que tenia de sacar su bara y 'abrirse' camino. Estaba sucia, cansada, estresada,confundida y.... extremadamente enfadada; y sabia que no aguantaria mas si no encontraba un lugar para estar sola y pensar, y.... perder a Malfoy de la vista.Hablando de Malfoy, sus ambarinos ojos se dirigieron a la figura parada a su lado, y el fuego de la furia volvio a quemar en ella. 'Como habia podido mentir tan deliberadamente!!! 'Penso la muchacha.'Pero,claro, Malfoy no tenia tres dedos de frente para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion.'  
  
Draco tenia el cenio fruncido,su concentracion fijada en la bendita contrasenia que les daria paso a sus cuartos, el banio, la comida, y la cama.Sintio la punzante mirada de Granger, quien lo escudriniaba a traves de sus largas pestanias, pero no le presto ni la minima atencion.Granger no le habia dirigido mas la palabra desde el mismo instante que habian vuelto al aula de pociones a terminar la tarea. Estaba acostumbrado a su silencio,pero la tension en los movimientos de Granger le indicaban que el silencio no duraria mucho mas. No le hubiera molestado un poco de rinia con Granger, pues siempre lo divertia, sin embargo, ahora estaba cansado hasta de pelear, pues, aunque el no pareciera tan alterado como ella por los sucesos de dia, tampoco habia sido inmune a ellos.Es decir, quien podria haberlo sido ante esta situacion?!   
  
"Abracadabra??"Suspiro la muchacha cansada, no realmente esperanzada de que la palabra funcionara,y dando gracias de que nadie haya pasado por este pasillo, pues no estaba en sus cabales para poder explicar la situacion."Abrete, sesamo??."  
  
"Que dices, Granger??"Draco la miro confundido y extraniado ante palabras que no conocia."Deja de decir idioteces."  
  
Hermoine lo miro con enojo, la rabia brillando en sus ojos, pero de repente sonrio astutamente."Oh, claro, que idioteces he estado diciendo!" Llevo su mano a su boca en una tetrica teatrizacion como si estuviera acongojada."Tal vez la contrasenia sea algo mas serio y verdadero, como..."puso cara de pensante y dijo,"...Maldito Malfoy, o, quiza, Patetico Malfoy, o, Draco el idiota, o 'Draqui'...." pronuncio el nombre en una sadica imitacion de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oh,no, creo que hubieramos preferido algo como..."En cuanto a insultos, Draco Malfoy nunca se quedaba atras.".... Hermoine Sabe-lo-todo, Hermoine come-libros, o , espera, la mejor de todas..."Draco hizo un gesto como presentando algo fabuloso a un publico que no existia." HERMOINE SANGRE-SUCIA."  
  
"Yo no soy sangre sucia!!" Se defendio la joven." Soy Hermoine Granger, GRANGER...."Espeto." Y para tu informacion estoy muy orgullosa de mi apellido, lo prefiero mil veces mas que al tuyo, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, si, como si algun dia fueses a tener el privilegio de usarlo." Rio Draco con desden."Tu, una Malfoy??!Ensuciarias el nombre."   
  
"Oh, pero si para eso no van a necesitar mi ayuda,entre tu y tu padre ya hacen un explendido trabajo." Sonrio Hermoine con falsa dulzura." Yo, Malfoy?? Eso si seria un peor insulto que Sangre-sucia." Espeto la joven con un mueca de asco en su bonito rostro."Antes prefiero arder en el infierno!!Imaginate, Hermoine Malfoy??!! Que..."Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase dos gritos de hurras se alzaron hacia el cielo, retumbando en las paredes del hall, haciendo repingar a los dos jovenes demasiados 'entretenidos' en la pelea.  
  
"HURRA!!HURRA!!"Las dos personas retratadas en el cuadro gritaban de alegria." POR FIN!!YA NOS ESTABAN CANSANDO !!!"Y diciendo esto la puerta que vigilaban se abrio cediendoles permiso para entrar.  
  
"Pero...como..." Draco y Hermoine se miraron estupefactos la puerta abierta.  
  
"Dijeron la contrasenia." La joven rubia del retrato sonrio.  
  
"La dijimos??" Hermoine alzo las cejas confundida."Cuando??"Trato de recordar, pero lo unico que volvia a su mente eran los insultos que se estuvieron diciendo.  
  
Insultos?  
  
" Maldito Malfoy??"Hermoine decidio probar con el primero.  
  
Draco giro al oir el insulto, pero comprendio enseguida que era lo que estaba haciendo Hermoine.Aunque, eso no significaba que fuera a esperar callado."Hermoine Sabe-lo-todo??" El tambien hizo el intento.  
  
"No."Fue la respuesta a ambas preguntas.  
  
"Patetico Malfoy?"Hermoine volvio a intentar.  
  
"Hermoine come-libros??"  
  
" Draco el idiota??"  
  
"Hermoine sangre-sucia??"  
  
"Draqui??"  
  
Hubiera sido una escena realmente comica,si la situacion hubiera sido otra. Pues era muy extranio, comico y hasta patetico el decirse insultos pero sin la intencion de insultar al otro.  
  
"No."La negacion fue rotundo para todos.  
  
"NO??!!" Draco y Hermoine entonaron al duo, frustrados y decepcionados.  
  
"No puede ser!" Grito Hermoine con la cabeza entre sus manos, exasperada."Tu dijiste que habiamos dicho la contrasenia correcta." Acuso a la joven rubia." Como puede ser que no sea ninguno de ellos!!" Miro la entrada abierta, y tuvo el impulso de entrar y olvidarse del tema,pero se recordo entonces, que no querria pasar por esta situacion otra vez. Asi que lo unico que podia hacer ahora era descubrir la contrasenia.  
  
"Tu la dijiste." La rubia parecio ofendida ante el tono acusador de Hermoine.  
  
"YO??" Hermoine miro confundida a la joven, pero la repentina exclamacion de Draco atrajo su atencion.   
  
"No puede ser!" Draco meneo la cabeza.   
  
"Que?!"Pregunto Hermoine.  
  
Draco la miro, en su mirada una mezcla de emociones,no pudiendose distinguir si habia mas disgusto o diversion. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvo en una semi-sonrisa cinica, pero sus plateadas cejas se alzaron fruncidas como en protesta.  
  
"Fue el viejo de Dumbledore, verdad?" Inquirio a los dos jevenes retartados, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.  
  
"Que?"Volvio a preguntar impaciente Hermoine, al ver que los dos jovenes asentian con sus cabezas."Que??" No le gustaba no saber de que hablaban.  
  
"Maldito viejo!!" Exclamo Draco entre dientes.' Me las va a pagar!'Penso mientras atravesaba la puerta, dejando a una sorprendida Hermoine detras.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!"Hermoine lo siguio, protestando."A donde crees que vas!!??"La joven apresuro sus pasos y se antepuso al joven rubio." No te vas a labar las manos de esta!No voy a hacer el trabajo sucio y tu esperar sentado la respuesta."Con sus brazos en jarra,Hermoine lo miro desafiante.  
  
"Yo ya se la respuesta." Respondio calmo el muchacho, manteniendo la mirado con Hermoine.  
  
"Lo sabes??" Hermoine alzo sus pobladas cejas sorprendida, pero luego lo escudrinio desconfiada.' Era verdad u otras de sus mentiras?' Se pregunto la joven." Dime, entonces." Demando.  
  
Draco se quedo cayado por un instante, mirandola, como decidiendo que hacer. Entonces sonrio, una sonrisa divertida, pero a la vez un tanto malevola."No."  
  
"No?" Hermoine alzo una ceja, no realmente sorprendida por su respuesta.Despues de todo no creia que Draco estuviera diciendo la verdad."Por que no lo sabes." No era una pregunta, sino una afirmacion.  
  
"Pues si lo se." Draco volvio a sonreir su sonrisa astuta."Pero no creo que quieras saberlo."  
  
"Dime."  
  
Draco no le dijo, la rodeo y siguio su camino hacia adentro de la sala comun.  
  
"Por que no me dices?" Habia un tono burlon en la voz de la joven.  
  
"Pues,"Draco giro en mitad de su camino para mirarla."porque soy muy bueno, y no querria por nada en el mundo, que ardieras en el infierno."   
  
"Que?"Eso si sorprendio a Hermoine.Y entonces, recordo sus propias palabras, y tambien recordo porque las habia dicho."No!"Meneo la cabeza.  
  
Hermoine salio corriendo hacia la puerta cerrandola tras ella,dejando a Malfoy adentro.Miro el retrato y escupio con dificultad la contrasenia,rogando que estuviera equivocada."Hermoine Malfoy.".......y la puerta se abrio.  
  
"Maldito Dumbledore!"La joven no pudo evitar el insulto."Esto es una pesadilla!!"Grito mas desesperada que enojada, mientras entarba otra vez al cuarto y se dejaba caer en el sillon de la sala comun.No se dio cuenta que Draco ya no estaba alli, aunque tampoco le hubiese importado."Esto es una pesadilla."Repitio.  
  
Detras de ella, la puerta se cerro suavemente.  
  
"Aca hay gato encerrado,Dom."Afuera, la rubia afirmo a su companiero.  
  
"No quepa la duda,Terry."Asintio el joven morocho."No quepa la duda."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nota:eeehhh......estuvo un poco aburrido.....pero no importa, igualmente espero que les haya gustado!!Si??^__^ 


End file.
